


Fuck Tradition

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles is cute as usual, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, PLEASE make that a tag, adorable boyfriends, minor injury, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: “Kimi, sit down you need rest!”“It’s a small scratch Seb.”“I’ll make you chicken soup. Wait, no! Mushroom soup will help you sleep better.”“Mushroom soup does not help you sleep better.”~~~Or... Sebastian freaks out every time Kimi hurts himself and it brings a few complications into a situation that involves a ring.





	Fuck Tradition

Kimi wiggles his left ring finger and studies the clean white cloth that wraps around it neatly. The sharp smell of disinfectant in the clinic seems to stick to his clothes as he wonders how to keep this from Sebastian. 

The chair underneath him creaks just as the doctor walks in and pats his shoulder. “It should be back to normal in a couple of days, just refrain from removing the wrap, otherwise you can carry out practice and qualifying without a hassle. Alright?”

Kimi nods and sashays out of the clinic. He recalls the dark memories of bruising the skin near his cartilage when he slept on his finger in an uncomfortable position.

He can’t tell his boyfriend what happened due to Sebastian’s reactions every time he ends up hurting himself. He recalls what happened two weeks ago.

~~~

“Kimi, sit down you need rest!”

“It’s a small scratch Seb.”

“I’ll make you chicken soup. Wait, no! Mushroom soup will help you sleep better.”

“Mushroom soup does not help you sleep better.”

“Shh. Just get some rest. I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?” 

Kimi rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed.

~~~

The Iceman sighs and purses his lips when the memories of his stinging hangnail come back to him in full force.

~~~

Sebastian gasped as he spotted his boyfriend picking on a hangnail by the side of the track. He eyes widened when he realized Kimi had winced.

“Kimi, you need to soak that in hot water!”

“I’ll just put a plaster on it.”

“At least let me clean it up, and put some Dettol on it. Maybe we should cut it off now. Will you let me get the hot water ready? Does it hurt badly?” 

Kimi smiled and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s eye as his boyfriend pouted.

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

~~~

Kimi blew out air through his nose and made up his mind, he would just have to keep his wrapped up finger a secret for a couple of days. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve.

~~~

Sebastian wondered through the Sauber motorhome with and intense look of concentration and worry etched onto his face.

The Sauber team had stopped giving him weird glances around the third month after he started visiting a certain driver alongside his boyfriend.

He scans the view for a young Monegasque and gives a short wave to try and grab Charles’ attention.

“Hi, Seb! Did you see how Mr Horner told me – “

“I’m going to propose to Kimi.”

Charles gaped at his idol and blinked several times. He was highly aware that the two were in a very strong and committed relationship with each other, he just didn’t expect Sebastian to spring this on him halfway through the season.

“I… I don’t… Really? – Well that’s amazing! Seb, congrats!” Charles beamed at the German and was already running through the best proposal scenarios in his head.

Sebastian smiled softly and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “You think so?”

“Of course!”

The Ferrari driver chuckled at the young rookie’s excitement and inhaled deeply. “Well, I was wondering if you would like to help me pick out a ring.”

Charles was wordlessly moved his mouth, but to no avail, he was speechless.

The older of the two scratched the back of his neck. He did that often when he was nervous.

“So… Will you help me?”

Charles sputtered multiple yeses in both Italian and French.

~~~

Kimi scowled and looked up to the bright sky before deciding that he needed a packet of ice cream. He was grateful that practice had just ended and he was wearing his gloves in case he bumped into Sebastian.

He hadn’t seen his boyfriend all day and was missing the warmth that Sebastian emitted. Although he still had a day to hide his injury, he was already craving the German’s touch.

The Iceman walked silently into the breakroom and halted when he saw Sebastian and Charles jump apart at the sight of him. They had seemed to be huddled over something on one of the tables and Kimi shook his head at his two most favourite drivers.

Sebastian cleared his throat and patted Charles on the back. “Our young boy here caught a grasshopper, he showed some extreme bravery today.”

Kimi wrinkled his nose at the mention of an insect. “Just keep the damn thing away from me, alright?”

Sebastian only wiggled his eyebrows in response and Kimi grunted.

He walked across to the freezer and skimmed over the different types of ice cream. He hummed as Charles watched in amazement when he plucked a white chocolate pomegranate – flavoured magnum bar.

He only smiled when he heard the young Monegasque whisper;

“So the Iceman really does love ice cream…”

~~~

 

Sebastian was wearing down his motorhome floor with all the pacing he was doing. He hadn’t had any sleep the night before, just trying to come up with a way to propose that both he and Kimi would remember for all eternity.

He had considered getting down on one knee on the podium this weekend, but there wasn’t a guarantee that both reds would be celebrating up high together so he scratched that idea.

He contemplated on a fancy dinner and then a stroll in a park somewhere but Kimi wasn’t really keen on eating out, especially in a crowded or stuffy restaurant.

He bit his lip until it swelled up and he massaged a kink in his shoulder. Huffing as sat down on the bed, he racked his brain for more ideas.

When it hit him.

Movie night. They always had movie nights together and Sebastian was positive it was where he would have his boyfriend the most relaxed and happy.

Kimi hated it when other people were nosy or even a little concerned about their private life.

Except Charles. Kimi loves Charles.

Sebastian let out a small breathy laugh as he plopped down on the bed. He was finally going to do it.

~~~

Kimi was shifting through the many hanged jackets in his cupboard before yanking a full black one with red stripes. The back of the jacket was donned by a subtle Ferrari logo.

He nodded to himself and tested it out. He fit his left hand which carried the bandaged finger into the jacket pocket and realized it looked a bit weird before fitting both hands into their respective pockets.

He would just have to keep them there all evening until he could make an excuse to go to bed early.

~~~

Sebastian was wondering if Kimi had caught a fever or a cold from someone as he kept saying he was feeling chilly. His boyfriend was all wrapped up in a cosy jacket and only took his hand out of the pocket to eat.

After a few checks with a thermometer, Sebastian was certain Kimi was just a little cold although he was still a bit worried.

Sebastian wrapped his Finnish boyfriend up in a blanket on the sofa before he could protest and flicked through the many romantic comedies that they could choose from.

Kimi sighed and shifted out of his blanket to drape most of his body weight along Sebastian’s side and snuggled up close, making sure he left no space in between the two of them.

Netflix’s Set It Up was intriguing but a quarter into the movie Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. His heartbeat was fast and it felt similar to the way adrenaline rushed through his blood after an action – packed race.

He repositioned himself carefully so that he was facing Kimi. His boyfriend looked on in confusion as Sebastian turned off the television.

He took in several deep breaths and scratches his neck before launching into a jumble of words that he had practiced in front of Charles multiple times.

“Kimi I know that it hasn’t been easy with all the media and the press who stick their noses into our lives even after we ask for privacy.” Kimi’s eyes narrow as he lifts an eyebrow. “But I have realized, that I can’t even spend a day without you anymore.”

Sebastian closes his eyes and continues.

“I love you so much, even more than the thrill of winning a championship,”

He bites his lip and pulls out a sleek black box from his pocket.

“So, will you make me even happier than I am and marry me?”

From the inside of the black box shone a bright and simple silver band. Charles had insisted that he buy that one and had convinced him that his boyfriend would love it. 

But, Sebastian looks up to Kimi’s face only to find an expression of panic.

He isn’t aware of how much Kimi wants to kiss him senseless and say yes, but a certain injury is keeping him from doing so.

Sebastian’s face contorts into a similar expression when he realizes that marrying him might not be something Kimi wants.

“Oh – I… Kimi, I’m – I thought… I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He was mumbling now, ready to jump off the couch before Kimi grabs his elbow and pulls him down for a kiss that’s all tongue. His limbs are in an awkward position but he only cares about Kimi.

Sebastian pulls away and pushes his forehead against Kimi’s, his hand cradling the Finn’s cheek. “I’m really sorry I sprung that up on you, I thought mayb – “

“Yes”

Sebastian stopped breathing. “What?”

“I said yes, I will marry you.”

Sebastian sputters and plants kisses all over Kimi’s face which is now sporting a full – blown smile before reaching down on the floor to grab the box that had fallen due to their little make out session.

He’s about to slide the ring on when a certain obstacle prevents him from doing so.

Is that a…

“KIMI!” He screeches, “What happened to your finger?” Kimi shies away from all the fuss as his German boyfrie – fiancé runs his warm hands all over him.

“It’s nothing Sebby.”

“It’s all wrapped up! Does it hurt? Oh, you’ve been hiding this from me haven’t you?” 

“I just thought with the race coming up, I didn’t want you to have anything to worry about. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just a minor bruise.”

Sebastian’s face softens and he chuckles, “Now, how is this ring going to fit on your wrapped up finger?”

Kimi rolled his eyes and muttered, “You realize I have another hand, right?”

The younger of the two pouted and huffed. “But it isn’t tradition to wear it on your right hand.”

“Fuck tradition.”

Sebastian’s smile was now matching Kimi’s watery one as he slid the band on Kimi’s ring finger.

“Fuck tradition.”

~~~

Kimi smiled wider than he has in days when he hears Charles squeal over the phone, excited by the news.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing about these two red sweethearts and i hope i didn't waste your time!
> 
> All mistakes are mine so please tell me if there are any also these two make the perfect family alongside Charles


End file.
